Knights of Deniz
by Redysun
Summary: Deniz. sebuah negeri yang menjadi tempat asal dari 12 ksatria yang harus bersatu untuk mengalahkan penyihir jahat yang telah memperbudak ayah mereka dan juga telah menyengsarakan rakyat Deniz/"Deniz. menjadi gelap karenanya"/"alat musik?" EXO Couple here
1. Chapter 1

**Knights Of Deniz**

"**New Story"**

** Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi dll**

** Rated : T (Now)**

**Don't Like Yaoi, Don't read my fic**~

**Maaf, Jika ada kesalahan~**

**Enjoy read my story**

#Suho

Hujan didesaku tak pernah bisa membuatku menghentikan semua kegiatanku. Selalu. Langkah kakiku terdengar berlomba dengan suara hujan yang menyerbu desaku. Cipratan air yang mengenai tubuhku, tak pernah membuatku merasakan dingin ataupun takut akan sakit. Namun, disamping itu, aku selalu aman dengan datangnya hujan. Aku selalu merasakan hal itu.

"Suho ! cepatlah masuk rumah, kau bisa terkena sakit"

Bahkan suara indah milik Bibiku tak pernah aku dengarkan. Berulang kali.

"Ini menyenangkan Bi,bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada aku harus bermain bersama anjingku"

Kulihat Bibiku menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, itu tak pernah membuatku berhenti bermain-main dengan hujan

"Jika kau terlalu lama hujan-hujan kau bisa sakit dan tidak bisa merasakan hujan lagi"

Ucapan Bibiku membuatku berhenti dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Entahlah .. tapi yang jelas aku merasakan mustahil jika membayangkan ucapan bibiku ini.

"mustahil. Bagaimana hujan bisa membuat seorang ksatria air ini sakit ? hujan menjatuhkan air yang bisa kukendalikan, bukannya meteor yang membuat kulitku terbakar"

Bibiku tersenyum saat mendengar ucapanku tadi "kau belum bisa disebut ksatria. Kau masih anak dibawah umur. Kau bahkan menangis saat jatuh dari sepeda"

Aku mendengus kesal "umurku sudah 10 tahun Bibi, 7 tahun lagi, aku akan menjadi ksatria air yang hebat!" aku mengepalkan tanganku lalu memukulkannya didadaku.

"Baiklah, Bibi akan menunggu itu"

#Suho off

Tuk .. Tuk ..Tuk

Suara ketukan bolpen memecahkan perpustakaan negara yang sunyi senyap. Seorang namja terduduk dengan tangan memegang sebuah kertas soal. Dihadapannya sudah ada beberapa buku yang harus ia baca. Juga, ada beberapa tugas yang harus ia selesaikan. 9 tahun telah berlalu, ksatria kecil kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan. Tumbuh menjadi seorang yang haus akan sejarah kehidupannya.

"kukira semuanya mudah"

Keluhan terdengar dari mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu mendesah gelisah. Sedikit merutuki nasibnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menggaruk kulit kepalanya, lalu menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Bagus! Kemana perginya semua ideku itu ?" ocehnya

Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dengan pikirannya yang masih ingin menyelesaikan semua beban dari dosennya. Dia berdiri lalu,mengambil buku-buku dan kertas-kertas miliknya yang ada dimeja.

Tangannya berhenti mengambil buku-buku dan juga kertas-kertasnya saat mendengar benda jatuh. Dia merunduk untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Sedikit desahan terdengar dari pemuda itu.

"bukankah sebelum meninggal, bibi pernah mengatakan bahwa kalung ini akan membuatku menjadi ksatria air?"

Pemuda itu memakai kalung tadi ia tak sengaja jatuhkan "lalu, apa ini ?"

Pemuda itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya kekana-kekiri "tak ada air yang keluar dari tanganku"

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya kekursi. Tangannya mengusap liontin kalung biru yang bergambarkan sebuah tetesan air. "Knight of Deniz"

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum kecutnya "bahkan buku itu diperpustakaan negara tak ada"

Khayalan pemuda itu terhenti saat mendengar nada dering ponselnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat nada telepon itu.

"Baiklah"ucap pemuda itu setelah mendengar ocehan seseorang yang sedang menelepon –sekaligus menutup sambungan teleponnya-

"ahjussi, aku pamit pulang" pemuda itu membungkukan badannya kepada seseorang yang duduk didekat pintu masuk perpustakaan dengan buku yang menutupi wajah

"aku belum setua itu anak muda"balas seseorang itu setelah menurunkan buku yang ia baca sehingga memperlihatkan wajah yang hampir berkerut

Pemuda itu terkekeh lalu kembali berjalan pulang.

Ditengah perjalanan, pemuda itu merasa aneh dengan hatinya. Entah kenapa ? perasaannya diselimuti oleh kekhawatiran yang tidak bisa ia tebak sendiri. Dia mengambil ponsel disakunya lalu mengetikkan beberapa nomor untuk membuat sambungan

"_Halo ?"_

"Lay, ini aku"

"_ah .. Suho, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"_

Pemuda itu tersenyum "ada tamu, atau kau merindukanku ?"

"_Tidak. Itu tak kan terjadi. Cepatlah pulang atau aku akan mengguyur air panas ke wajah yang dikagumi oleh banyak gadis itu"_

"kau juga menganggumiku Lay"

Pemuda itu terkekeh saat sambungannya diputus oleh Lay. Yah .. temannya itu tak pernah berubah.

"_benarkah dia salah satu dari kita ?"_

Pemuda itu terhenti saat mendengar bisikan halus. Dia menoleh kebelakang-kanan-kiri untuk memastikan siapa yang berbisik. Namun, nihil. Tak ada orang sama sekali

"siapa ?"

"_benar"_

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba untuk tidak gentar "siapa itu ?"

"_kalau begitu, kanapa dia tak datang? Disini sudah kacau karna kita tak bersatu"_

Cukup. Pemuda itu sudah tak kuat untuk mendengar bisikan halus itu

"_dia belum memasuki Ronts untuk mencapai negeri Deniz."_

Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya "Deniz ?"gumamnya lalu mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Tapi tak terdengar bisikan halus lagi.

"tunggu. Kemana suara itu ? aku membutuhkan lagi. Apa itu Ronts ? kalian tahu tentang Deniz ?"oceh pemuda itu lalu menendangkan kakinya ke udara

"sialan !"umpatnya

Suho berjalan gontai menuju apartementnya yang dihuni dengan Lay-teman semasa kecilnya-. Setelah didepan pintu, ia memasukkan password apartementnya. Dan setelah itu, pintu dapat terbuka

"Lay, aku pulang"

Tak ada jawaban. Hal itu membuat Suho khawatir

"Lay, mana tamu yang kau bilang tadi ?"

Tetap. Tak ada jawaban. Suho mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari apartementnya kosong.

'mungkin, dia sedang belanja'batinnya saat membuka kulkasnya yang kosong

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya. Desahan kenikmatan dikeluarkan Suho setelah meminum air mineral. Dia membawa botol air mineral itu dan menjatuhkan diri kesofa yang berwarna abu-abu miliknya (atau mungkin, juga milik Lay)

Dia menyalakan televisi untuk mencari hiburan. Matanya menyipit saat menemukan berita yang tak terlalu mengenakkan

"seorang lelaki hilang .."gumamnya

Suho mengendikkan bahunya. Pertanda ia tak peduli. Namun, saat layar televisi itu menampilkan wajah lelaki itu, dia kembali menyipitkan matanya

"Kris wu ?"

Entah perasaannya atau tidak, dia merasa kenal dekat dengan lelaki itu. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Dan, seingatnya ia tak pernah mengenal seseorang dengan nama belakang Wu. Cukup misterius –menurut Suho-

"aneh .."

Suho mematikan televisinya kemudian berjalan kekamarnya. Lalu,melepas bajunya dan mengganti bajunya. Saat akan memakai bajunya, ia tersentak saat seseorang memegang bahunya. Ia mengira itu Lay. Tapi, saat ia menoleh, tak ada siapa-siapa

"_dia yang terakhir"_

Suho bergidik saat mendengar bisikan halus seperti tadi

"_lalu ?"_

"_tak bisakah kita membantunya ? ratu Licus akan lebih cepat menghancurkan Deniz, jika kita tak cepat bersatu"_

"_mungkin ia terakhir yang kedua. Hey, kita baru berjumlah 10 orang"_

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa hari ini aneh sekali ?"gumamnya

"_dia harus datang kesini dengan usahanya"_

"_kenapa lelaki tua itu sangat lama menemukan dia ?"_

"_harusnya dia datang bersama orang ini"_

Suho menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya. Harus ia akui, bisikan itu membuatnya merinding dan juga mengganggu. Ia tahu jika bisikan itu, tahu tentang Deniz. Tapi, jika bisikan itu tak bisa bicara tentang intinya. Saat ini ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata -meskipun masih berusaha tak terusik-

"_itu kesalahannya, kenapa dia mengganti namanya menjadi Kim Suho ? bukan nama aslinya Kim Jun Myeon ?"_

Nama aslinya Kim Jun Myeon. Nama pemberian Ibunya.

"_kau bisa jelaskan kedatangan Kris Wu ?"_

"_dia masih menggunakan nama Wu"_

Kris Wu ? lelaki hilang itu. Dan .. oh, bisikan tadi menyebut namanya

"_dia masih menggunakan marga Kim. Marga ayahnya Kim Jong Woon"_

Ayahnya ?

Seseorang, tolong jelaskanlah ini!

Aku author pendatang baru .. jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo ficnya rada gak nge-eh (?), mohon reviewnya ya readers ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Knights Of Deniz**

"**The Book****"**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi dll**

**Rated : T (Now)**

**Don't Like Yaoi, Don't read my fic**~

.

.

**Maaf, Jika ada kesalahan~**

**.**

**Enjoy read my story**

**.**

**.**

Preview~

"_itu kesalahannya, kenapa dia mengganti namanya menjadi Kim Suho ? bukan nama aslinya Kim Jun Myeon ?"_

Nama aslinya Kim Jun Myeon. Nama pemberian Ibunya.

"_kau bisa jelaskan kedatangan Kris Wu ?"_

"_dia masih menggunakan nama Wu"_

Kris Wu ? lelaki hilang itu. Dan .. oh, bisikan tadi menyebut namanya

"_dia masih menggunakan marga Kim. Marga ayahnya Kim Jong Woon"_

Ayahnya ?

Seseorang, tolong jelaskanlah ini!

Chapter 2

Suho terduduk saat bisikian itu menyebut nama ayahnya. Penasaran dengan semua ini. Apa hubungannya dengan ayahnya ? mereka tahu dimana ayahnya ? hey, Suho belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya dan juga Ibunya, hanya Bibinya lah yang ia ingat sampai sekarang. Jadi, beruntung jika mereka mengetahui tentang ayahnya.

"Kumohon jangan berhenti !"seru Suho

"_dia memang membutuhkan bantuan kita"_

Suho menghela nafasnya. Bisikan itu tak berhenti. Poin plus untuk Suho

"_baiklah, hanya sekali"_

Suho tersenyum tipis saat bisikan itu mau menolongnya (atau mungkin menginginkan Suho untuk menolong mereka ?)

"_dia hanya bisa melewati Ronts jika ia mengucapkan mantra dari buku itu"_

'Knight of Deniz. Itu pasti bukunya'batin Suho

"_Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi, kenapa lelaki tua itu lama sekali menemukannya? Kau tahu. Buku itu ada dua belas dan masing-masing hanya bisa dibuka jika yang membukanya adalah .."_

BRAKK !

Demi Tuhan. Jika yang membuat suara itu bukan Lay, dia akan menggantung hidup-hidup orang itu di Namsan Tower

"Hey, ayo lanjutkan !"

Sial. Sial. Sial. Bisikan itu menghilang. Ayolah .. dia membutuhkan petunjuk sekarang.

Suho memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat siapa(atau apa) yang membuat keributan sehingga bisikan itu menghilang. Karna bisikan itu tak pernah datang sebelumnya dan tak pernah diduga sebelumnya oleh Suho

"Suho-Hyung !"

Suho tersentak saat seseorang -yang ia yakini membuat suara tadi- memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Taehyung"panggilnya malas

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya"ucap Taehyung setelah melepas pelukannya

Suho mengernyit heran, jika ia berbasa-basi, pasti itu sesuatu yang ..

"kau bisa pinjamkan aku uang ?"

Merugikan Suho sendiri.

"tidak"

Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya "ayolah .. ada kedai baru diseberang apartement ini. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu disana"

"kau tak diberi uang Ibumu ?"

Taehyung memberikan cengiran khasnya "sudah habis untuk mentraktir JungKook"

"sudah habis untuk mentraktir JungKook. Salahmu sendiri"ucap Suho sambil menirukan gaya bicara Taehyung

Taehyung menggoyangkan tangan Suho yang ia pegang "Hyung~"

Oh .. tak bisakah Suho membentak anak ini dan benar-benar menggantungnya di Namsan Tower seperti sumpahnya tadi ? tentu tidak, jika ia saudaranya sendiri. Kasihan kau Suho, kau menjilat lidahmu sendiri!

"besok"

Taehyung tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar Suho mengucapkan kata 'besok'.

"kenapa besok ? kenapa tak sekarang ?"

Suho menghela nafasnya "ini sudah malam. Apa tokonya masih buka ?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya. Taehyung bukan tipikal orang yang suka keluar malam karna ia takut jika bertemu dengan ahjussi-ahjussi yang mabuk. Pasti ada alasan lain

"apa disana ada JungKook ?"

"bukan, lebih tepatnya malaikat .."

Modus.

Suho melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Taehyung. Hal itu ditanggapi Taehyung dengan memejamkan matanya. Apalagi, ia sempat melihat Suho tersenyum padanya

TUK !

"Aww !"

Salah. Suho menyentilnya , dan tepat didahinya

"HYUNG !"jerit Taehyung

"kau masih SMA, dan kau sudah berani berselingkuh dari JungKok hah ?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya "menyebalkan"

Suho mengacak rambut Taehyung "aigoo .. temui aku besok, aku akan membawamu kesana"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Suho "aku menyayangimu Hyung"

Suho menggeleng saat Taehyung dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan apartementnya setelah Suho mengabulkan permintaannya. Anak itu, benar-benar.

Suho mengedarkan pandangannya. Bisikan itu sudah tidak ada lagi, dan Lay belum juga pulang.

"mungkin anak itu mampir kerumah bibinya"gumam Suho

Yah .. hari yang aneh bercampuran dengan hari yang melelahkan. Siapa yang tak aneh jika suatu saat kau mendengar bisikan halus juga misterius ? siapa yang tak lelah jika suatu saat kau mendapat tumpukan tugas dari dosenmu ? -ditambah lagi dengan saudaramu yang manjanya sungguh membuat kuda terduduk-

Suho menghela nafasnya. Hari seperti ini memang sudah biasa. Tentu, hari yang melelahkan. Disaat ia pulang, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Lay

Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya dan memutuskan tidur. Tak ada Lay, kasurnya pun tak apa

.

.

Suho sedikit menggeliat saat cahaya sang surya memasuki kamar Suho melalui celah-celah yang tak tertutupi oleh tirai. Hari masih pagi. Yah .. memang itu kenyataannya, Suho tak mengada-ngada. Suho menarik selimut yang turun akibat gaya tidur malamnya, hingga menutupi kepalanya. Tak lama ia mencoba untuk kembali tidur

"HYUNG! AYO BANGUN~ KAU ADA JANJI DENGANKU!"

Tuhan. Maafkanlah Suho karna ia lupa mengganti password apartementnya.

Krieek ..

Pintu terbuka. Dan Suho **sangat **yakin bahwa itu ulah Taehyung. Saudaranya sendiri

"HYUNG! AYO BANGUN ! TOKO SUDAH BUKA!"

Tak mungkin. Kau lupa ? toko tak akan pernah buka sepagi ini kecuali KFC dan Mc Donald. Dan Taehyung, kau tak bisa membiarkan hyungmu ini damai ? setidaknya 7 hari dalam seminggu

"HYUNG!"

Baiklah, Suho muak. Biarkan anak ini menjerit-jerit

"HYUNG! CEPAT BUKA MATAMU, AYO KITA MELIHAT MALAIKAT .."

Hanya Lay yang akan menjadi malaikatnya Suho, Taehyung

"AYOLAH HYUNG!"

Suho mendengus saat Taehyung menarik selimutnya. Baiklah .. Suho menyerah

"aku mengerti, aku akan mandi dulu"

"Ayo Cepat Hyung!" antusias Taehyung sambil meloncat-loncat kecil dikasur Suho

"Seriously, kau bukan anak kecil lagi Taehyung"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku akan menonton"

Suho menghela nafas. Jika ia punya anak, ia tak akan menjadikan anaknya seperti Taehyung. Sungguh, itu akan menyusahkannya. **Sangat**.

Suho menuruni kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Dia sedikit terheran karna biasanya Lay yang membangunkannya. Tapi Suho tak mau ambil pusing. Saat ini ia harus meladeni saudaranya yang manja itu.

.

.

.

Suho mendengus saat melihat Taehyung yang duduk disofa apartementnya sambil menonton televisi dan memakan cemilan. Santai sekali bocah ini

"Taehyung, Ayo! Aku menepati janjiku"

Taehyung menoleh dan memberikan cengirannya "hyung, sebenarnya toko belum buka"

Suho menang. Dia sudah menduganya terlebih dahulu

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan menuju sofanya dan duduk disamping Taehyung yang sedang fokus menonton. Suho mengambil sedikit cemilan yang dibawa Taehyung. Hanya sedikit, saat mengambil saja, Taehyung tak rela

"Hyung .."

Suho menoleh saat Taehyung memanggilnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari celah untuk mengambil cemilan yang dibawa Taehyung. Dan dapat. Suho lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmm ..?"Suho bergumam

"Kau tahu, temanku yang sok cool itu?"

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya "siapa ?"

"Sehun, dia menghilang"

Ah .. Suho ingat, Taehyung pernah datang dan langsung menyerbu apartementnya sambil berkata ..

'Sehun sialan! JungKook tak boleh ternodai olehnya' beruntung Lay memarahinya dan akhirnya apartementnya terselamatkan

Suho menaikkan alisnya sebelah pertanda menyuruh Taehyung untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

"aku tak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas, dia menghilang setelah dari perpustakaan"

"Perpustakaan ?"

"aku tak tahu pasti"ucap Taehyung

"kenapa kau peduli? Bukankah dia pernah merebut JungKok darimu ?"tanya Suho

Taehyung menoleh "tidak. Dia tidak merebut, dia hanya .. mencium"

"hanya ?"

Jika JungKok adalah Lay, mungkin Suho akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung

.

.

.

Taehyung memukul-mukul meja menunggu pesanannya dan pesanan Suho datang. Dia juga menunggu seseorang yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya seorang malaikat

"Hyung .."

Taehyung memanggil Suho setelah melihat seseorang "dia benar-benar seorang malaikat"

Suho mengedarkan pandangannya lalu melihat seseorang yang dimaksud "Oh" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Lay lebih indah dari seseorang itu

"Hyung, kau bisa mengenalkan dia padaku ?"

"tidak"

"Hyung .."

"tidak akan"

"Hyung .."

"Tidak mau"

"aku tidak akan datang keapartementmu selama 2 hari"

"baiklah"

Suho, kau kalah. Tapi kau mendapat untung karna akan damai selama 2 hari. Meski kau tahu, Taehyung sering berdusta

Suho berdiri lalu berjalan menuju seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung

"permisi .."

Seseorang itu menoleh "ya"

"apa aku boleh tahu namamu ?"

Seseorang itu mengernyit heran "kau .. Jun Myeon ?"

Jun Myeon ?

"namamu Jun Myeon ?"Suho menanyakan itu

"bukan, namamu Jun Myeon kan ? aku Jin. Seok Jin Ah"

Bagus. Taehyung akan menghilang 2 hari

"Ya, Jun Myeon, itu namaku"

"benarkah ?"

Suho mengangguk

"ah .. kau bisa mengikutiku ?"

Suho mengerjabkan matanya 2 kali "tentu"

.

.

.

Suho kembali duduk disofa apartementnya sekembalinya ia dari kedai itu dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang berbicang-bincang dengan Jin. Jika JungKook tipikal orang yang suka cemburu. Taehyung akan habis, dan itu kabar bahagia untuk Suho. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tersenyum senang. Dia membuka tas biru yang diberikan oleh Jin tadi.

"Jin tahu tentang Deniz"

Tangannya merogoh-rogoh benda yang ada di tas itu dan mengeluarkannya satu persatu

Sebuah pecahan batu berwarna biru

Sebuah gelas kecil dengan cairan berwarna biru tua yang terisi penuh

Sebuah pedang kecil dengan ukiran te—

Tunggu ia mengenal ukiran itu. Dia melepas kalung yang ia kenakan akhir-akhir ini dan menyamakan kedua ukiran tersebut. Ukiran tetesan air. Mereka sama.

Dia kembali merogoh tas itu dan mengeluarkan satu benda yang tersisa ..

Buku ..

Buku yang warna pokoknya Biru dengan warna putih yang mewarnai -seperti- air yang mengalir. Buku itu juga memiliki gambar tetesan air.

"Knight of Deniz"gumamnya

"water .." Suho mengusap tulisan water itu. Tiba-tiba buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Suho membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seorang wanita cantik berpakaian dengan warna biru-hitam-merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dikepalanya terpakaikan mahkota emas yang menyala. Dapat diartikan dia adalah seorang ratu.

Suho membaca tulisan dibawah gambar tersebut "Lucynda .."

-TBC-

Berat buat ngucapinnya. rada gak tega Taehyung ama JungKook tapi, chapter ini bener-bener absurd -_- jadi, silahkan review yah ..


End file.
